batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 8
Synopsis "Born to Kill: Black Dawn" Having just witnessed his own son using a fatal move against Morgan Ducard, Batman is rendered speechless. Damian explains that he did what he needed to do, for his father. He still believes that in order to protect Gotham City, people like NoBody must be killed. Damian collapses into his father's arms, and Batman carries him back to the Batplane. Urgently, Bruce lays Damian out on Alfred's operating table within the Batcave. Bruce is insistent that Damian receive care before he does, growing angry when it is suggested that he rest. Alfred expresses concern about Damian's apparent need for autonomy from Batman, and Bruce explains that the whole ordeal with NoBody had been a ploy on Damian's part to make it easier to take him down. Alfred's heart sinks when he hears that NoBody was taken down by Damian - permanently. Upstairs, Bruce lurches under the gaze of his parents' portraits, admitting that a part of him wishes that it had been him that killed NoBody, and not Damian. Weakened from his own many wounds, Bruce collapses with only the dog's barking to alert Alfred. After a brief 'I told you so,' Alfred looks his charge over, and determines that Bruce has a heavy concussion, and requires rest. That night, Bruce checks in on his sleeping son, and leaves a USB drive on the bedside table. Damian wakes, and plugs the drive into his music player. The drive contains a recording of Bruce's story of how he came to meet Morgan Ducard, and the day that he nearly reached the point of no return in attempting to kill him. Early the next morning, Damian finds Bruce in his father's study, finally removing the shrouds from the furniture inside. Bruce explains that this is the only room he has left untouched since his parents' murder, and he thinks it finally deserves to see some light. Unmoved, Damian reveals that he has heard the entire story. Bruce admits that while he had wanted to kill Morgan Ducard in the past and for what he did to Damian, he made a promise to live by certain principles which preclude killing. By killing those who kill, it simply reinforces the cycle of violence. Damian has trouble accepting that killing violent criminals doesn't solve the problem, but he doesn't want to become like Ducard did. He wants a moral code; he wants to be like his father. Bruce responds that all he wants is for his son to be the best Damian Wayne that he can be. The boy wishes to make amends for his actions, but Bruce responds that there is nothing to be done but remember what he did. Bruce and Damian decide that, given their concussion-lockdown imposed by Alfred, they should attempt to do something mundane together, as father and son. Alfred watches on with worry as they play fetch with Titus, concerned that they will reopen their stitches. Moments before they decide to go inside, the sky is lit up by the shining Bat-Signal, and Alfred watches with frustration as his two charges rush off to face some new threat. Appearances "Born to Kill: Black Dawn" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Morgan Ducard (Appears only as a corpse) *Alfred Pennyworth *Titus *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Manor **Batcave Items *Batsignal Vehicles *Batmobile **Batplane Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21418 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_2_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-and-robin-born-to-kill-black-dawn/37-329215/ Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 08